unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The sleeping beauty
|details = There's a Request from Princess Marguerite of Nantes. She desperately wants you to look into the legend of the "Sleeping Beauty". For details, go to Nantes and ask the Princess directly. |step1 = /The legend of the sleepy wood/Nantes/Princess Marguerite/ Do you know the legend of the "Sleeping Beauty"? It's a story about a princess who is put to sleep for 100 years by a witch. Throughout that whole time she waits for the prince whom she is to marry and in the end they finally come together and live happily ever after. I want to know more about this legend. Could you do some research on it for me? Thanks! |step2 = /The Chateau d'Usse \The Castle of Usse\Usse castle/Nantes/Well-Dressed Youth near Church/ Long ago, in a land deep in the forest along the river Loire, a beautiful princess named L'Aurore was bor... Oh yeah! I just remembered, some noble supposedly built a castle right where the actual kingdom in this story is supposed to be in Usse! ...Uh, anyway, where was I? |step3 = /The birth of Princess Aurora/Nantes/Resident near Tavern/ Oh, the legend of Princess L'Aurore? When she was born all the fairies of the land were invited to grant great virtues upon her, as was the custom at the time. But one fairy was forgotten about and was not invited. She was an old woman, and not a soul had seen her for upwards of 50 years, so everyone thought she had passed away. |step4 = /The old prophet's curse/Nantes/Resident/ The fairies bestowed upon Princess L'Aurore the gifts of beauty, kindness, and elegance. Later on the old forgotten fairy appeared and put a curse on the princess saying, "One day you will injure yourself with a spindle and die!"... Everyone was saddened to tears by this news but the one fairy who had not yet given the princess anything cast a spell instead to change the effects of this curse... Hmm, then what happens...? |step5 = /The prophecy of a centuries sleep/Nantes/Barkeep/ I can't forget the best part of the story... Let me see... Oh yes! So, the fairy says "I cannot undo the curse that my friend has cast upon you but I can change it. You will not die, but only sleep for 100 years. A lone prince will come to wake you when that time comes." |step6 = /The last spindle/Nantes/Barkeep/ However, the king still felt uneasy and so he ordered all the spindles in the land to be removed. But, there was still one spindle left in the castle. Well, just so you know going back and telling your client only up to this point and charging them extra for the rest would be a good way to make some extra money. Once you hear the story this far you definitely wanna hear the rest right? |stepfinal = The sleeping beauty/// L'Aurore, a princess born in a country surrounded by thick forest on all sides in France, was cursed by an old fairy that said she would stick herself with a spindle and die. But, another fairy cast a spell to change that curse and said that the princess would not die but only fall into a deep sleep for 100 years until a lone prince would come and save her. I wonder if what the fairy said ever came true...? |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 40 |reportfame = 25 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Sleeping Beauty |landarea = Nantes |seaarea = Bay of Biscay }}